


When you see everything in red

by Dragonova9098



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: This will be your sixth attempt at seducing Marseille. You actually dont even expect anything from this, just pure amusement on his annoyance on you. And of course you're stubborn.
Relationships: Marseille (La casa de papel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	When you see everything in red

**Author's Note:**

> Not a professional smut writer.   
> Not a professional writer at all. And yeah, english is not my first language so FORGIVE ME

This will be your sixth attempt at seducing Marseille. You actually dont even expect anything from this, just pure amusement on his annoyance on you. And of course you're stubborn. First few times you did this are all under the influence of alcohol. Having no one to flirt with is lonely. Then after that you're just commited to annoying him. This time would probably be your last chance, since the heist is coming near, so you're giving your all.

After dinner you know he'll be busy making sure Sofia is well fed for the night. Yes, you're aware of his routine. So you slip in his bedroom, hiding under his sheets, naked. You're imagining this to be like the 'paint me like one of your french girls' scene. The thought made you blush. A sip of alcohol would be nice now. 

You heard people outside the room settling and you know he'll be coming in soon. You positioned yourself, on your side, your hand supporting your neck, and the other trailing your waist. A flower on your mouth will complete the picture but you just cant go get one now. The door knob turned and you grinned. This is something that will caught him of guard. But who came in suprised you even more.

It was Bogota, who is clearly as confused as you are. "Uhh.. I think you're in the wrong room." He scanned you from head to toe.

You sat up in panic, clenching the sheets above your chest. "This is not your room!" You snapped.

"Yes," he's still eyeing you curiously and in awe "and this is also not your room. So I dont think its a good idea to play with yourself here" 

You blushed at what he said, but what happend next starled you. Bogota tripped over like he was pushed then Marseille came in. "What are you doing he-" he stopped as soon as he saw you. Different expression came across his face. Then he ushered, more like pushed, Bogota out. 

"Well sorry lovebirds!" He shouted from outside the door. And his footsteps retreated to his room.

With him gone you are now fully aware of how ridiculous this prank.. shenanigan.. or whatever it is you are doing. Your heart is beating hundred times in a minute, embarassed, while Marseille is just looking at you. You decided to stop this so you stood up, still clutching the sheets, and walked to the door. 

When you walked passed him he grabed you on the arm stopping you. For once you're glad there was no light to begin with.

"What are you doing?" His voice was calm, but its on a different tone than calm. You cant quite catch what it was. You looked at him.

"Tada?" Your little attempt to lighen the mood just made you want to bolt down your room and never leave. "You know what, its nothing" you dismissed. You started to walk away but his grip on you was enought to ground you where you are.

"Did he saw?" He asked. Still with that tone! You rolled your eyes on it.

"No" you tried to mimmick the tone but it was a failed attemp. "I dont know" you added throwing your hand in the air.

He seems to snap at that, he drag you to the bed, almost throwing you in it. You're about to react on it when he took both of your arms over your head and tied you to the bedpost with his belt, that you didnt saw that he removed. When he was sure you cant escape, he pulled the bed sheet exposing your whole body then threw it on the floor. 

He looked at your bareness. From your face to your neck, his gaze seems to linger longer on your breast, then down to your navel. He opened your legs, drinking the sight in. He continued to caress you thighs, drawing small circle that made you gasp then a slap came to one of your thigh.

"Ow" you gasped, shocked. But he remained silent. 

He bent over bringing his face near yours, his hand reaching in his drawers. He kiss you, for the first time. It was gentle at first but then it became forcefull that you moaned and back to gentle again, you were enjoying it so much that when he pulled away you whine then he stuffed a cloth, handkerchief maybe, on your mouth. "We'll need that" he said.

With your hands tied, your mouth gagged, and the dim room, your senses were really just down to your hearing and feeling. 

Marseille kissed you gently on the cheeks, then down to your neck where he started to suck and nip. With your heighten sense, you can hear those small wet kisses. With that you closed your eyes and moaned. His hands trail the sides of your arm down to your armpits, beside you breast and down to your stomach. Unknowingly, you body follows his hand that when he took it off you raised your body to follow it. 

He chuckled and push you down on the bed. "Stay" he ordered. You looked at him and nod.

He started kissing you again, from your forehead, down to your nose, to your upper lip, your chin, then he licked a straight line on your neck down to your chest in between your breast and stopped there. You whined and he looked up to you, asking permission perhaps. You arch you back up pressing your breast urging him. He grinned, he took both of your breast massaging it tenderly. You, as the pleasure hits you, moaned shamelessly and threw your head back. He played with your nipples, pinching it and flicking it. You pulled on your hands, wanting to touch him but the restrains stops you. You're fully left to his mercy. You're moaning and shaking but he just continued, watching you as you come undone with his touch. He watched fondly as he pinch your nipples hard enough to make you jump.

You're not one to back down on a challenge. If he thinks he can dominate on you then he's wrong. You thrust your hips forward knowing his will be there and you both gasp, you're pretty sure you also heard him groan. Its a win for you.

He must have notice the glint in your eye. He bent down and suck at your nipple tugging it. If you didnt have the gag you're sure you've already shouted by now, but now you settled with a wild moan. He continued to molest that nipple while pinching the other. It made your mind blank. Pleasure taking over you. You wanted to touch him, pull his hair, scratch your nails on his skin but the damn belt is in your way. You pressed your breast to his mouth more. Begging for more. He pulled back and repeated the same treatment to the other nipple which earned him more shameless moans. 

When your moans turned to sobs he looked up. You tugged the belt. Asking him to remove it but he just shaked his head. 

"No" he pointed a finger on you. Then point it at your chest, he trailed a line down your navel. You bucked your hip but he pushed you down and his finger retreated. He opened you legs more and thrust his hips on you. You threw your head back and moan. He continued dry humping you. Your slick leaving a stain on his trouser. The pleasure his giving you down there was enough to send you to the edge. Your muscles flexed and moans quickened. He picked this up and then stopped. You whined in anger and pulled you hands. You looked at him like a kid looked at someone who stole their candy. 

He caress your face and smiled. "Surely you wanna be fucked right?"

That lightened your mood and you nod. His hand went down and started to caress your clit slowly. You gasp at it. He then followed the trail of your slick back to where it came from and teased your entrance for a bit. You buck your hips, eager to be fucked. He chuckled and pat you at the head. "Patience" he mused. He pushed a finger inside you and you are screaming inside with joy. He played with you with a gentle rhythm, when you seem to be enjoying it his hands picked up the pace and once again you are being shameless under him, throwing your head back and moaning loudly. He's enjoying this too much, alternating from gentle to fucking you furiously back to being gentle. Bringing you to the edge and bringing you back down too. He added a finger and begin scissoring you. Your hips bucked forward and you gasped.

His other hand trailled next to your lips as he continued to finger fuck you. He caress you lips and pulled the gag out of your mouth. He immediately shushed you placing a finger infront of your mouth. He bent over and kissed you. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and played with your tongue. While his fingers were busy down there, his tongue was busy fucking your mouth. You moaned in his kiss and he seems greatly affected by it that he groaned hard.

You were near the edge. Your muscle spasm. He felt this and pulled away from the kiss and started giving you wet kissed on your ear. He added another finger and you gasped.

"Come for me" he whispered.

His fingers quickened, as his other hand played with your already abused nipples. You trew your head back and closed your eyes as you feel the waves of orgasm, your breath erratic. And as you came Marseille kissed you to muffle your moans. You came in his hand hard. He continued trusting in you as you ride your orgasm.

When he broke from the kisse both of you panting from the loss of breath. He pulled his fingers out of you and you felt your slick dripping down. He put it in front of you and licked it. 

"Huh," you broke the silence "who's the naughty one now?" You teased.

"Still you" he answered.

"What happened to your principle?" You asked.

"It broke down when I saw you naked with Bogota in my room" sometimes you hate that he's a little straight forward.

He reached up your hand, releasing it. When you're free you caressed your wrist. It clearly going to leave a mark.

"Let me see" he offered his hand, you place yours in his and suddenly he put it both at your back tieing you there.

"Wha-? What the hell?" You pulled away.

"Why? You think were done already?" He looked at his trouser where his erection lies. "Now its your turn" 

You smiled at what he said. He shifted on the bed, his back on the bedhead, laying there comfortably.

"But my hands are tied" you faked protest.

"Then use that smart mouth of yours" 

You smiled at that, you positioned yourself and bent down kissing his hard erection fron the outside. He groaned. When your lips felt the button you popped it open then pulled the zipper down. With that its just his boxers hindering you. But with all the teasing he did, its only fair to return the favor. You licked his head on his boxer. You dont know if its wet because of your saliva or his precum. His hand flew to your head patting you there, his erratic breathing also didnt escape you. You licked him from the hilt to the head and nip at the fabric above it pulling it down while looking Marseille in the eyes. He groaned, his hand massaging your scalp. His erectiong sprung free hitting you in the face. You gasped. You can only feel it at your lips and you hips that you didnt notice how big he is. Your mouth watered. You kissed the tip of his head, he looked at you like anytime he could just jump you, but he's holding back. Giving you your time to shine. 

Smilling you swallow his head licking it inside your mouth then popping it loudly as you pulled it out. You licked him focusing all your attention in his head making him moan while his eyes are closed. You're savoring your little wins when he pushed his cock down your throat. A tear formed in your eye, but you wont lose. You moan, sending vibration to his as you start to pulled back and pushed forward. Marseille groaned and pulled your hair but not stopping you. You continue bobbing your head until both his hands are on your head and he's thrusting into you. It hurts your throat but the satisfactory of his moans and groans brings new heat down on you. You wanna touch yourself while giving him blowjob but once again the fucking belt is on the way. 

You're trying to free your hands when he suddenly pulled you away from his cock. Suprised you looked at him. "Wanna touch it? Fuck it with this. Fuck it like how you wanna be fuck"

You immediately rose to your knee and got on top of him. You aimed his head at your entrance and slowly lowering yourself down. You moaned. You rode him slowly, just how you liked it. You breast bouncing up and down infront of him. Your head back and eyes closed. You're giving him a show and you're loving the attention he's giving. Caressing both of your breast, pinching your overstimulated nipples. You picked up the pace. Your voice turning up. He pinched your nipples hard, making you gasp, then placed a finger in front of your lips. You understood.

"Come on, find your sweet spot love" he encourage. 

You kept on bouncing on him, changing the angles a little bit and hitting your gspot spot on. You bit you lip to muffled the load moans. You continued hitting it until you felt your orgasm coming near. Your muscle spasm. Your abused vagina shouting in pleasure. You threw your head back, closed your eyes, cleanched your fingers, your mouth formed and o as you felt your orgasm crashing down on you. You moaned loudly. Marseille thrusted on you, making you moan as you ride your orgasm.

"Wa- wait.. I just came" weakly you protest

"No, your not done yet" he hold your hips forcing you down meeting his thrust. His thrust hitting your sweets spot, ravaging it. 

"Ma- M.. Marseille wait" you said in between moans

He kept on thrusting wildly on you as you felt the wave of your third orgasm coming in. Your mind succumbed to the pleasure, surrendering to him. His hard thrust sending more pleasure waves up to your brain. 

"Ahh.. Marseille. Im... gonnaa..." you cant even finish your sentence

"Come. Shout my name. Let them hear you. You are mine"

"Yess.. Aahh.. MARSEILLE!" With that your body followed his order and came. You lost strength and before you fall he catched you and kept on thrusting. He's not that far behind. You watched his face as he came thrusting his load inside you shouting your name. You both crashed on the bed, you on top of him, panting. He unbuckled the belt setting your arms free, hugging him almost immediately.

You stayed that way for a few minutes. Then its you who broke the silence, "wow, you should have done that already before."

"Yeah," he agreed "I should have" he kissed you at your forehead and embraced you. 

You are at peace inside his arms when you remembered how awkward breakfast would be tomorrow. Surely the whole monastery heard your moans. You wont be able to face the professor, or take any of the gang's teasing. You blushed, wanting the floor to just eat you up or never going out of this room. Marseille seem to notice this and just chuckled. You felt the vibration in his chest and somehow you felt reasured. Tomorrow be damn! And you slept soundly on his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just very fond of this big dude and the fact that there are few written fiction about him is sad 😔


End file.
